User talk:AshFR
Welcome Hi, welcome to FreeRealms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mustang Alli page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 02:58, April 14, 2012 Re:Question Actually no, I did not create this wiki, it was abandoned by it's creator (or could have been the creator made a new file). But as of March I became admin here having goals and hopes for this wiki, but then I got a little too busy due to the cwa character wiki and now I do not have as much time for this wiki as I need. All the help is greatly appreciated. Wuher MosEisley 12:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:questions Would it be ok to add "Farmer" and put it under the "Job" Category? Or would that not count? '' Hmm, that is a very good question. I wouldn't quite put it under job's but more rather add it to the farming page about farming in general, then that one would fall under missions, housing, rewards, farming categories, but not an actual job itself. ''Sorry for the bother again but this page http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Soldier_Clan_(The_6_Alt._Enforcers) should be in the Free Realms Character Wikia instead. Well technically, there is nothing against character pages here, and you would need the author's permission to remake it there. Hope this helps! Wuher MosEisley 21:05, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah guess that's true. :P -Gemaddog7 (talk) 00:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Free Realms Category Ouch! I will help clean it up Wuher MosEisley 23:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for helping. Wuher MosEisley 01:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for all of your great contributions, I really appreciate it. Wuher MosEisley 21:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the message about the vandal page, it has been dealt with. And for the ninja article, it didn't show up as cleared out in the history? Wuher MosEisley 02:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images Not sure if that is a great idea Wuher MosEisley 03:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : It is fine, you can just leave them there, I'll clean them up for another day. Heading off soon too, so I may stop responding. Wuher MosEisley 04:13, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply Beg your pardon? I don't quite understand. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :What is ZAM? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then... :| Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:01, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, and just wanted to say something about the categories, if we have an "Items" category, we probably don't need an "Item" category. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::You have to go into edit mode and manually remove it from the categories section to the right, below the the adding pictures and gallery buttons. If you don't see them, they're probably retracted, so just click the small vertical bar on the right. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:10, December 14, 2012 (UTC) How to hide ads while signed in Go to here, http://freerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences, scroll down to appearances, then select don't show all ads, this helps by far, the ads will only show on the main page, nowhere else. Wuher MosEisley 21:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mystic Mayhem What exactly is it you are asking me to add to it? Wuher MosEisley 01:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) You're on FRI?! That's weird, your name doesn't ring a bell there, what's your username there? 13:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account here is a link to request a name change from wikia. Wuher MosEisley 05:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocked I know of that bug, not sure what the cause of it is though, don't worry, it is just a temporary harmless bug. Wuher MosEisley 16:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) navigation design I am wondering if you like the new design to the wiki navigation? Wuher MosEisley 22:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC)